


Trying Something New

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are up for something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying Something New

**Title:** Trying Something New  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Draco and Harry are up for something new.  
 **Word Count:** 250  
 **Genre:** Erotica  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/) 's prompt #97: New Beginnings, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/profile)[**harrylovesdraco**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harrylovesdraco/) 's challenge #1: New or First.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Trying Something New

~

Taking a deep breath, Draco studied himself in the mirror. He licked his lips and turned to the side, smoothing his hand down the satin fabric of the corset. The matching knickers had been difficult to manoeuvre over his prick, but he’d finally managed it.

“Draco?”

Taking another steadying breath, Draco called back, “I’ll be right out.”

“Okay.”

Draco smiled. Harry sounded as nervous as he was. While it wasn’t his first time dressing up for a lover, it was the first time he’d dared suggest it to Harry. _What if he thinks you’re a freak?_

Gathering his courage, Draco pushed open the door to the bedroom. Harry was already sitting in bed, the sheets pooling about his waist. He looked up, his mouth falling open, and Draco relaxed immediately. “Well, what do you think?” he purred, striking a pose.

“God, Draco--”

“Is that good?”

“Get over here.”

Draco shivered pleasurably. Harry was actually _growling_.

When he reached the foot of the bed, Draco climbed up onto the mattress and began to crawl towards Harry on his hands and knees. He settled on his haunches, thighs spread, watching Harry. “What do you think about corsets and knickers now?” he asked.

Harry swallowed hard. “I think I’ll never question your desire to try something new ever again,” he whispered huskily.

As he leaned forward to allow Harry to touch him, Draco replied, “You’ll never _question_ me again, full stop,” and when Harry trembled, Draco smirked. The new year definitely was looking up.

~


End file.
